Discussioni utente:The Trickmaster
Benvenuto (Discussione) 15:45, ago 17, 2012 Ciao sono Secondchildren, amministratore di Witcher Wiki, ho visto che hai creato diverse nuove pagine in Witcher Wiki e ti ringrazio moltissimo :) Volevo solo segnalarti alcune cose: 1. ricordati sempre di categorizzare le pagine che crei. In alcuni casi, te ne sei scordato (tranquillo, ho corretto io). Se non hai idea di quale categorie inserire, lasciami un messaggio sul mio profilo, oppure controlla sulla Witcher Wiki internazionale http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Witcher_Wiki 2. E molto importante che aggiungi a fine di ogni paginma i collegamenti alle altre lingue di Witcher Wiki. Esempio [ en:], [ cs:], [ fr:]. Se non sai a quale lingua corrisponde la pagina che stai creando, controlla sulla WWiki internazionale oppure, contattami. In generale, io faccio così: copio e incollo dalla pagina corrispondente in inglese, i collegamenti alle altre lingue. Ricordatui infine di aggiungere a quella lista il corrispondente in inglese e di modificare la pagina inglese, a sua volta, con il collegamento in italiano. Faccio un esempio: Sulla pagine italiana di "Montagne dei Gheppi" scriverai [ Mountain ] e su quella inglese di "Kestrels Mountain" [ dei Gheppi]. (basta che tu lo aggiunga solo sulla wiki inglese) 3. I collegamenti interni di Wiki si codificano con questo code [ ... ]. Non importa aggiungere il link url ogni volta :) Di solito esiste un autocompletamento appena apri le parentesi quadre e digiti i primi caratteri (ma devi rispettare le Maiuscole\minuscole). E con questo è tutto! Grazie ancora secondchildren Possibile che sia un errore di Wikia. Non ti preoccupare, nulla di grave, si rimedia facilmente. Solitamente le categorie non vanno inserite a fondo dell'articolo ma nel box apposito, se no non te le prende. Cmq controllo io ogni volta, non ti preoccupare :) Ciao! Hai fatto bene a farmelo notare. LA maggior parte di queste incongruenze derivano da modifiche successive fatte nella Wiki Inter. Per la Alba, per esempio, inizialmente era stato tradotto con "Alba Brigade" e adesso è "Alba Division". Quelli della Inter prendono i nomi dalle varie traduzioni dei libri. Di quelle "ufficiali", effettivamente pubblicate ne esistono svariate ristampe (e quindi probabili cambi - il Polacco è una lingua difficilissima da tradurre). Per le altre si affidano alle "fan translations" che variano a seconda di chi le ha fatte. Io ho cominciato a lavorare alla Wiki nel 2008 e ci sono pagine su cui non ho più rimesso mano da anni. Quando noti queste discrepanze sui nomi, modificale, mettendo il nome che corrisponde alla pagina "giusta" (quella che stai creando tu, se la pagina non esiste, o quello della pagina già creata) così tagliamo la testa al toro. Sinceramente, io non ci perderei troppo tempo, ovvero: modifica solo gli errori che trovi via via e lascia perdere il resto. Rimettere mano su 3000 pagine è praticamente impossibile (oltre che una rottura di scatole)! senza poi considerare che le traduzioni cambiano in continuazione.... L'unica direttiva che ti do è di seguire le versioni "ufficiali" dei libri pubblicati qui in Italia, per i nomi, i luohi, i personaggi ecc. Nella fattispecie Il Guardiano degli Innocenti, La Spada del Destino e Il Sangue degli Elfi. Praticamente è sono le uniche versioni "ufficiali" italiane che abbiamo :-/ :) Mi sono dimenticata di dirti una cosa importante. Ora che ho visto che hai creato la pagina per Adalbert mi è venuto in mente: non perdere tempo a tradurre gli estratti dal diario. Per quelli ci sono i file xml con le traduzioni originali estratte dal gioco. Ce li ho qui da qualche parte nella posta elettronica, me li ha spediti Game widow e se vuoi te li spedisco per email ( basta che mi dai l'indirizzo :-) ) Vanno aperti con Notepad C++ e poi devi semplicemente ritrovare la linea esatta che corrisponde a quel personaggio nel diario del gioco. Poi copi e incolli. Risparmi un sacco di tempo :-) ciao! Ahahahhha... :D eh, ci ho identità multiple sul web in effetti XD ero anche moderatrice sul forum, ma mi sono presa una pausa. All'inizio anche io facevo così, mi aprivo il gioco e copiavo da lì. Ma non si può fare ovviamente. Per fortuna che c'è Game widow che pensa sempre a tutto ^^ Se hai bisogno sai dove trovarmi :) Ciao! Bentornato! Nessun problema, io sono strozzatissima in questo periodo e ammetto di non aver fatto niente su Wiki. Allora.... si tratta di un file già compreso nel gioco. In questo link "estrarre files xml" ci sono tutte le istruzioni su dove trovarli e come fare ad aprirli. Il problema è trovare la giusta linea del diario che corrisponde alla missione, più tutte le varianti in caso di missione fallita o di scelte diverse. Per quello, ti conviene confrontare con la pagina corrispondente di Wiki in inglese. Fai così: estrai sia en0.xml che it0.xml. Nella pagina che descrive la missione su Wiki Inter (supponiamo Lilies and Vipers) cerchi le parti corrispondenti del diario nel file en0.xml. Notepad ++ ci ha la funzione cerca come qualunque programma di editing. Usa quella. Una volta che hai individuato il numero della linea corrispondente a quel paragrafo del diario, apri it0.xml e sempre con funzione cerca di di Notepad++ trovi il numero. Poi copi e incolli il paragrafo in italiano su Wiki e il gioco è fatto. Non è complicato è solo un pò lungo :) Spero di averti aiutato. Grazie!!! --------------------------- Era per un event che doveva nominare i migliori\più fedeli\più simpatici\più carini membri della community. Del forum intendo. Mi sa che non ne hanno fatto più nulla perchè erano disorganizzati o ci avevano daffare, non ti saprei dire. Sono fuori dal team dei moderatori da parecchi mesi non so i dettagli della vicenda. Ah... e grazie :) -- secondchildren Migrazione verso Curse.com Ciao ragazzi! volevo informarvi che Witcher wiki sta per trasferirsi su Curse.com. WWiki internazionale è già stata trasferita, adesso toccherà anche a quella italiana, tedesca e francese. A questo proposito, se avete ancora intenzione di contribuire a Witcher wiki, vi consiglio di crearvi un account su Curse.com e avviare la procedura di "reclamazione" del vostro vecchio account qui su Wikia. La nuova Witcher wiki è a questo indirizzo Gamepedia. Se avete domandi o dubbi lasciate un messaggio nella mia pagina di discussione oppure mandatemi un'email a secondchildren@kaermorhen.com Ciao e grazie per il vostro aiuto! Secondchildren - (discussione) 23:37, mar 3, 2013 (UTC)